


Dear Tony

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Diary/Email/SMS/Letter, Kinda werid, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “嘿！”我跑过去一把抢过他手里的日记本，“你凭什么随便翻我的东西？”“我刚才不是说过了嘛，托尼？”这人仍然没摘掉墨镜，“我就是你，你写的这些东西，我四十年前都写过，所以我们之间没有秘密可言。”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Dear Tony

**Author's Note:**

> 2016旧文搬运存档

**1977** **年** **5** **月** **29** **日**

今天是我的生日，而我爸妈照例给我举办了一场盛大的生日派对，虽然这场派对仍然感觉起来像是他们给自己举办的，因为我爸又一次邀请了一堆我完全不认识的人。自从我记事开始，每年都是这样，家里突然涌入一堆我不认识的人，每个人都过来摸摸我的头送我礼物，然后他们就和我爸在旁边讨论起和我一点关系都没有的事情。而且他们送的礼物我一点都不喜欢，说真的，送给我那种女孩子才喜欢的玩偶，真的不是在嘲笑我吗？

不过，这些都无所谓了，因为在今年的生日派对上我终于遇见了一个有意思的人。我一开始注意到他是因为他在室内还戴着一副墨镜，看上去简直蠢死了，另外也是因为他没有像其他人那样挤在我爸妈身边，而是一个人站在会客厅的一角。我不知道他是不是故意的，但他站的那个位置正好能看到我。过了十几分钟，他突然走到了我身边，靠在沙发旁边的壁炉上。

“生日快乐，托尼。”这个奇怪的人对我说。我没理他，因为我从很小就被教导，绝对不能和陌生人随便讲话，更不能轻信他们。身为霍华德·斯塔克的儿子，我时时刻刻都生活在危险之中。不过现在我倒不是很担心，因为我爸妈都在离我十步远的地方，除此之外屋子里还有几名便衣保镖，我觉得他肯定不会当着这么多人的面对我下手。

“好吧，看来你不愿理我。”奇怪的陌生人自顾自说了下去，“我猜你一定觉得这场派对很无聊，想找点乐子。所以说，你想不想听个有趣的故事？”

“抱歉，我认识你吗？”我终于转过头朝向他，用我最没礼貌、最容易惹毛大人的口气回答。不过这人的脸上倒是没出现我想象中的怒气，相反，他咧嘴笑了起来。

“你也许不认识我，小托尼，但是我认识你。或者换句话说，我就是你。”

我不知道自己脸上出现了什么表情，但那个人又笑了起来。墨镜挡住了他大部分的脸，我只能看到一副非常整齐洁白的牙齿外加深棕色的头发。

“啊，这个表情，真让人怀念，不是吗？”他嘿嘿笑了两声，抱起双臂，“怎么样，小鬼，我和你做个交易。如果你能在十分钟之内一个人溜回自己的房间，并且没人跟在你后面，我就给你讲一个你这辈子听过的最有趣的故事，并且告诉你我究竟是谁，成交吗？”

我不想理这个无聊的人，但派对感觉起来更无聊，而且寿星在自己的生日派对上突然消失大概是件很有意思的事情，于是我朝他点点头。这个人也朝我点点头，又给了我一个笑容，很快消失在会客厅的人群里。

八分钟后我一个人溜上空荡荡的二楼，推开我的房间门。果然那个人已经坐在床上等我了，而且正在随便翻我放在床头的日记本——对，就是这本。

“嘿！”我跑过去一把抢过他手里的日记本，“你凭什么随便翻我的东西？”

“我刚才不是说过了嘛，托尼？”这人仍然没摘掉墨镜，“我就是你，你写的这些东西，我四十年前都写过，所以我们之间没有秘密可言。”

“我不相信你。”我不知道这个人想干什么，这番话骗其他小孩子大概可行，但骗我就太假了。“你说你是未来的我，那么你是通过什么方式回到过去的？你又有什么证明自己的身份？”

“如果我现在背出你的社保号码，是不是太蠢了一点？”男人摸了摸下巴上的一圈小胡子，你别说，这胡子看起来和我爸的还真有点像。“好吧，我现在好像没什么确凿的证据能证明我就是未来的你，因为小时候的事情我要么记不清了，要么强迫自己忘掉了，比如说每年的生日派对。不过，我有一种其他人谁也没有的能力，那就是我能预言今后要发生的事情。”

“也许是这样，但我现在怎么能知道以后会发生什么事？你的话还是不可信。”

“我小时候是这么难缠的小鬼吗？”这人，或者说自称未来的我的人苦笑着叹了一口气，“我完全没希望你现在就能相信我，托尼，但是再过五年，再过十年，再过十五年，总有一天你会相信。”他边说边从西装口袋里抽出一个小本子递给我，我半信半疑地接了过来，随便翻了几页，看到上面的字迹非常凌乱，我眯着眼睛辨认了好久才勉强看懂。

“这是什么？”

“这个，是你的未来，托尼。”自称未来的我站起身走到我旁边，一只手在我的头顶犹豫了片刻。我在他手落下来的时候往旁边一躲，没让他碰到我。他的手在空中尴尬地停了几秒钟，垂在身体一侧。

“我的未来，就这么几页？”

“我肯定不能把你每天发生的事情都写下来吧？”男人耸了耸肩，“这些只是我比较深刻的记忆。有些事还不错，但大多事都糟糕透顶，可有什么办法，这就是你的人生。等第一件事发生的时候，你可能会以为那只是巧合，我是个骗子，但等到第二件，第三件，第四件……你总有一天会相信我。”

“然后呢？”我觉得他这话也许不假，但我仍然不知道他想干什么。一个从未来回到过去的人找到童年的自己，究竟想干什么？“你是过来提醒我，让我避免这些事情发生吗？”

“哦，托尼。”自称未来的我朝我翘了翘嘴角，但我认得出那个表情，他不觉得这事好笑，“我也希望这些事情不会发生，但有的时候，谁也逃不过命运，你避免不了任何事。”

“所以你告诉我这些究竟有什么用？”

“我只是想说服你，让你相信我而已。等你真正相信我的那天，我会再和你联系的。”男人看了一眼手腕上的手表，朝门口走去。“五分钟了，托尼，你爸妈找不到你该着急了。我不能让他们捉到我和你共处一室，对吧？”

“等等，我有最后一个问题。”我在他出门前大声问道，“我长大之后，个头只有这么矮吗？”

自称未来的我回过头朝我咧嘴一笑，声音里带着调侃：“等你二十年后自己去发现吧，托尼。”

然后他消失得无影无踪。半分钟后我妈带着保镖冲进来时，我已经把他交给我的小本子好好藏在了抽屉里，等着派对结束之后再认真看。

真是个怪人，可我倒是越来越觉得他就是未来的我了。

**1977** **年** **5** **月** **31** **日**

两天前在我的生日派对上，有个陌生人闯了进来，宣称自己是未来的我，然后给了我一个记载今后要发生的事情的本子。

现在，两天过去了，我已经把这个只有短短几页的本子翻了几十遍。说实话，第一遍看的时候我真想把这本子烧了，然后把整件事都忘掉，可我忍住了这个念头。如果本子上写的这些事都会发生，那么自称未来的我说的没错，我的人生还真够糟糕的。

比如这一条：“今年九月份，你爸妈就会把你送到寄宿学校，再也不管你。”

还有这一条：“我忘了具体哪一年，但在你上大学的时候，你做实验出了事故，右手小臂一半的皮肤都被烧伤了，不得不接受植皮手术。”

以及这条附加的一条：“顺便一提，你十四岁就上大学了，所以你在整个大学期间一个妹子都没把到，因为没人愿跟小朋友一起混。”

不过最让我感到不安的是这条：“1991年12月16日，记住这一天，因为这将是最让你痛苦与悔恨的一天。对你的爸妈说一句‘我爱你们’，无论你有多不愿意。”

这能是什么意思？他不会是说……靠。好吧，距离现在还有十四年的时间，也许到了那天，我会对我爸说一声这个，无论我有多不愿意。但是想到我妈也会……我接受不了。

他一定在骗我。这是什么狗屎未来。假的，假的， **假的** ！！！

**1977** **年** **6** **月** **12** **日**

那个本子仍然在我的抽屉深处躺着，我该扔了它，可是我忍不下心。今天我吻了我妈妈，她又惊又喜。

我爸仍然是个冷酷无情的混蛋。

**1977** **年** **7** **月** **29** **日**

他们在讨论送我去寄宿学校，我偷听到了。

那个本子上的第一条也许马上就要成真了，那么其他几条呢？

**1977** **年** **9** **月** **10** **日**

我来到寄宿学校了。我妈送我来的，我爸根本不会把时间浪费在这种小事上。

亲自实现别人预言的未来是种很奇怪的感觉。我平生第一次感到恐惧，因为我已经预感到自己这辈子就会像那个本子上一样，糟糕透顶，但同时我又有点激动。因为如果这是真的，其他几条都是真的，那么那个奇怪的男人真的是未来的我，从未来，到现在，的，我。

我。

这个世界上有两个托尼·斯塔克，还有比这更妙的事吗？

说起来，他现在在哪里，又在做什么？他说过等我相信他之后会和我联系，那又是什么时候？再说了，他怎么会知道我什么时候相信他？

难不成未来的科技已经先进到这种水平了？

**1978** **年** **4** **月** **1** **日**

自称未来的我出现后第一个愚人节，我简直在期盼他跳出来对我喊：“托尼·斯塔克，你不会真信了那些未来啊预言啊之类的鬼话吧？全都是我专门跑过来骗你的。”

要不是我爸太不在意我，这倒真很有可能是他在我的生日派对上安排的。

**1979** **年** **5** **月** **29** **日**

又是一年生日派对，今年什么都没有。

**1980** **年** **5** **月** **29** **日**

今年照例什么都没有。

**1984** **年** **5** **月** **29** **日**

我有好几年没想起这件事了，那个小本子也在抽屉里积了一层灰。今年大概会有点不一样的地方，因为我被麻省理工录取了。

离手臂植皮手术还有多久？

**1986** **年** **11** **月** **05** **日**

操。疼死我了。

疼。死。我。了。

他妈的又一条中了。

**1991** **年** **12** **月** **14** **日**

自从大学毕业之后，我就没再回家过圣诞节。有什么意义呢？大学几年里每一年的圣诞节都是以同样方式结束的：我回家，我和我爸吵了一架，我愤而离开，我妈哭着求我不要走。我受够了。

然而今年……然而今年不一样，因为今年是那个本子上预言的那一年。自称未来的我——哈，我小时候给这人起的名字真够怪的——提醒我如果我不怎样怎样，我就会后悔一辈子。

后悔是种非常没用的感情，软弱，无能，没用。

但无论如何我还是回家了。我妈开心得不得了，亲自下厨给我烤了苹果派，虽然整个饼皮都焦得一塌糊涂。我爸还是老样子，忙着自己的事情，见到我回来一点表示都没有，但今年不知怎么了，我俩在餐桌上没有吵起来。

也许我……见鬼，也许我把那个破烂本子上的字真当回事了。

**1991** **年** **12** **月** **15** **日**

今天我爸突然宣布他们要出去度假，留我一个人看家。我还以为在他们眼里我应该已经过了小鬼当家的年龄了。

事实上，这真的有点奇怪。我好几年不回家过节，偏偏这次他们要出去？不需要我这样的脑子也能得出结论，那就是背后一定有不能说的隐情。我知道我爸一直和政界军界的人做着不可告人的勾当，他这么行事再正常不过。但……我妈？他为什么要带我妈一起？为了帮他做掩护吗？

还有一天，我该不该告诉他们……不过告诉了又有什么用？我爸只会以为我从小就不正常，我妈更什么都不会说，因为她从来没能拒绝过我爸，看在上帝的份上她为什么会嫁给他这种人？

说不定什么都不会发生呢，他们会在下周一完好无损地回来，然后我们一家人能过次正常的圣诞节。就算这次我爸还要搞什么圣诞派对，我大概也能忍耐。

**1991** **年** **12** **月** **16** **日**

他们走了，而我刚刚干出了我这辈子从没做过的事。在他们离开之前我吻了我妈的脸（我已经十多年没这么干过了），然后对他们说了句“我爱你们”。

看我爸的表情，他快心脏病发作了，而我妈和我拥抱告别时泪眼汪汪，也抱着我吻了又吻。

现在整间房子里只有我一个人，还有广播里该死的圣诞歌。我本该打电话把我认识不认识所有的人都叫过来派对到明天早上，把自己灌得不省人事，从三四个妹子的床上醒过来，但今天我一点都不想这么做。

那个破旧的小本子就放在我面前的咖啡桌上，纸页都发黄了。我小心翼翼地翻开它，又一次看到第三页上那句：“1991年12月16日，记住这一天，因为这将是最让你痛苦与悔恨的一天。”

操。操。操。

究竟要发生什么？！

未来的我真他妈是个混蛋，为什么不能写清楚一点？

我痛恨等待。

**1991** **年** **12** **月** **17** **日**

我一大早就接到了让我去警察局辨认尸体的电话。

不需要再多说什么了。

我没哭，从接到电话一直到坐电梯进停尸房的一路上都没掉眼泪。这事发生的要多突然有多突然，但在内心深处我自己清楚，我已经等了足足有十四年。从十四年前我看到这行字的那一刻起，我就知道这件事一定会发生。因为这他妈就是我操蛋的人生，我狗屎一样改不了的命运。

谁知道我他妈是不是为了本子上那行字故意什么都没说，让我的爸妈送了死。

我已经说不清了，我现在只想找个地方躺下，闭上眼睛，让自己忘掉我爸妈血肉模糊的脸。

行了，那个未来的我。我相信你了，可以了吗？

顺便，祝你他妈的圣诞快乐。

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：是我**

**时间：** **1991** **年** **12** **月** **17** **日** **09:15 (PST)**

节哀顺变。想必你已经接到了电话，现在正在从警察局回家的路上。

很抱歉我过了这么久才和你联系，托尼，但我曾经说过，只有在你完全相信我之后我才会再次联系你。而我了解你，只有这件事，托尼，只有这件事能让现在的你完全相信我。

我希望你有向他们说“我爱你”，但就算你没说，他们也都知道。

我同时也知道你一定很恨我，恨我让你经历这一切，恨我让你的父母死去。是的，这都是我的错，我完全有能力救下他们，可我却没有。我没法告诉你这些年来我都做了怎样精密周全的计划，却又怎样一次又一次推翻。原因只有一个，那就是我不想破坏我已知的未来。你很聪明，托尼，你知道蝴蝶效应，况且霍华德·斯塔克的影响力可比蝴蝶大多了。他在这个世界上多存在一天都能改变未来，我没法想象如果他活过这次车祸，未来会变成什么样子。

关于未来我不想多说什么，但有一点我能告诉你：虽然你的人生一直都糟糕透顶，但总有一天你会觉得未来很不错。我不想让那样的未来消失在我自己的手里。

所以，你能理解我，对吗？

如果你想和我保持联系，那么就请直接回复这封邮件，别管发不发的出去。顺便我希望你能习惯这种联系方式，毕竟你是个未来主义者，而电子邮件在我那个时代已经算相当落后的联系方式了。

期待你的回信。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：是我**

 **时间：** **1992** **年** **01** **月** **20** **日** **03:02 (PST)**

你他妈又搞的什么？？！

我早就把这个邮箱忘到脑后去了，如果不是半夜无聊在电脑上随便乱翻肯定不会无意中打开看到这个，你又不是不知道，所以你为什么非要通过这个和我联系？

……不过你大概是故意让我隔了一个月才收到，如果是一个月前，我肯定会砸了整台电脑，更别提坐下来认真读你的邮件。感谢大量的酒精与失眠，我现在连抬起电脑的力气都没了。是的，我恨你，非常恨你，恨不得把你关进汽车后备箱冲过山崖，让你也摔得粉身碎骨，但我的确理解你。如果换做我，我也只能这么做。

还有，我必须感谢你让我有机会对他们说那句话，我猜你从没说过。

好吧，回到正题上，你隔了十四年才再次出现，究竟想和我说什么？那个本子上列出的未来预言到上个月就没了，所以这是不是意味着，我要是想好好当我的“未来主义者”，就得经常和你这么联系？

还有，你的邮箱域名是什么鬼？

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：是我**

 **时间：** **1992** **年** **01** **月** **29** **日** **10:30 (PST)**

大量酒精和失眠？哈，我记得那些日子，但愿你的肝肾功能一切都好。

好吧，我也回到正题。我猜在过去的十四年里你已经思考过无数次，为什么未来的你会跑到这么多年前以来，以及为什么我不好好藏着，反而要来打扰你的生活？原因只有一个，那就是我需要你来拯救未来的你，托尼。

是的，还记得我承诺过你的未来还不错嘛……不错是一方面，但同时你仍然逃不过糟糕透顶。从现在到未来的若干年后，会有一个神经病+绝顶聪明的天才+野心家+种族主义狂热分子（这一连串看起来非常糟糕，虽然你自己就占了前三项），发明了一台可以扭曲时间的仪器。仪器具体的构造和原理我没法说清，因为现在社会的科技还达不到，说了也没用，但这台仪器的作用很恐怖。它可以从分子层次上改变世界，例如，你在仪器里输入某项你不喜欢的基因——我们用男性脱发基因来举例吧——然后运转仪器，紧接着地球上所有人体内无论隐性还是显性的脱发基因都会顺着几千万年进化的成果逆向倒流。脱发基因将从人类基因库中彻底消除，皮卡德舰长将长出一头无比秀美的浓密长发。

听起来似乎棒极了，但问题是，我用的是一个还不错的例子，而且是逆向。想象一下，假如这台仪器掌握了某个种群器官趋向癌变的基因，然后加速进化扩散到整个人类？或者一米八以下的矮子统统去死？实在太危险了。

当然了，我们肯定不会袖手旁观，只不过在试图关闭这台仪器的过程中出了点小麻烦，我被弹入了时间流，瞬间来到了现在意义上的十四年前。然后我地上跳起来，拍了拍屁股上的灰，去找了我在那个时间点唯一能找到的盟友——七岁的你。

你肯定会说，搞什么啊，你自己在这个时间点好好生活，为什么非要来找我？问题在于，托尼，你现在可能还没意识到自己有多重要，无论是对你身边的人，还是对整个世界。我知道你自尊心不小，但你完全可以再膨胀一点，再再膨胀一点，因为你就是这么重要，这个世界没了你就不行。

这意味着未来需要你，你不能消失。

所以你得帮我，拯救你自己。

关于你究竟要怎么做，什么时候去做什么，以后我会慢慢告诉你，你不必现在全都知道，这么早就担起这个责任。享受生活吧，托尼，在一切还不晚的时候。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：是我**

 **时间：** **1992** **年** **01** **月** **29** **日** **10:55 (PST)**

先说了一大通未来有多岌岌可危，又告诉我好好享受生活，你还真是放得下心。

好吧，好吧，还有大概二十年呢，我这么早担心也没有用。不过未来科技的走向竟然是那种样子？我真的以为我们未来能活在《星际迷航》那样的世界观里，而不是……我不知道，被赛博人或者戴立克统治的《神秘博士》？

你说你以后会慢慢告诉我，不过你不介意我没事干给你发个邮件看看你还在不在吧？顺便，你能告诉我这十四年里你都在哪里干什么吗？

还有，我马上就要成为斯塔克国际的CEO了，你不说声恭喜吗？我爸原来的副手奥巴底亚·斯坦尼仍然担任我的副手，这大概是件好事？毕竟我没那么多闲心管理公司，还是研究和发明更重要。

你是过来人，你说呢？

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：是我**

 **时间：** **1992** **年** **01** **月** **29** **日** **15:02 (PST)**

做你自己的决定吧，托尼，别老是问我。

当时也没人告诉我该怎么做，这不也一样过来了。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：是我**

 **时间：** **1992** **年** **01** **月** **29** **日** **18:15 (PST)**

混蛋

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：生日快乐**

**时间：** **1992** **年** **05** **月** **29** **日** **00:01 (PDT)**

生日快乐，小鬼

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：生日快乐**

 **时间：** **1992** **年** **05** **月** **29** **日** **00:02 (PDT)**

你也生日快乐，老家伙

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：你在哪儿？**

**时间：** **1993** **年** **05** **月** **29** **日** **05:55 (PDT)**

已经一年了，未来的我，你在哪里，在忙什么？

而且今年你没祝我生日快乐。

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：你在哪儿？**

 **时间：** **1993** **年** **06** **月** **10** **日** **13:11 (PDT)**

在忙

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：你在哪儿？**

 **时间：** **1993** **年** **06** **月** **10** **日** **17:46 (PDT)**

就这么两个字“在忙”？？哇哦，没想到未来的我是个这么惜字如金的人。

算了，你什么时候愿意搭理我再说吧。

——————/´ ¯/)  
—————--/—-/  
—————-/—-/  
———--/´¯/'--'/´¯`·_  
———-/'/--/—-/—--/¨¯\  
——--('(———- ¯~/'--')  
———\————-'—--/  
———-'\'————_-·´  
————\———--(  
————-\———--

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：你在哪儿？**

 **时间：** **1993** **年** **06** **月** **10** **日** **22:05 (PDT)**

恭喜你，托尼，恭喜你领先未来十几年意识到了表情的绝妙之处。

还有，很抱歉我没法经常和你联系，因为我很显然在做一些你不该知道而且很重要的事情。

下次给我发邮件的时候，争取发点有用的东西，好吗？

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：侏罗纪公园**

**时间：** **1993** **年** **06** **月** **12** **日** **03:06 (PDT)**

我操，这恐龙片赞爆了！你看过了吗？！告诉我还有第二部！

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：侏罗纪公园**

 **时间：** **1993** **年** **06** **月** **15** **日** **12:25 (PDT)**

是的，托尼，我看过了，我还看过第二部和第三部。虽然我觉得你看过第二部之后可能再也不想看这个系列了。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：侏罗纪公园**

 **时间：** **1993** **年** **06** **月** **15** **日** **12:47 (PDT)**

我突然意识到了一个问题……接下来二十年里所有即将上映的电影，你都看过了……

你的人生还有啥可期待的？！

PS 告诉我《星球大战》还会出123，而且全都和《帝国反击战》一样好看。

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：侏罗纪公园**

 **时间：** **1993** **年** **06** **月** **18** **日** **10:33 (PDT)**

再过六年，托尼，到那时候你就会知道乔治·卢卡斯是个多么恐怖的存在。

“我不喜欢沙子，粗糙烦人，弄得哪里都是”……呃。

我过于厌恶这句话以至于背了下来？！帮帮我，欧比旺·克诺比，你是我唯一的希望，帮我干掉那个乔治·达斯·卢卡斯。

不过……也许你可以在这事上帮帮我？把卢卡斯影视买下来吧，托尼，自己拍三部《星球大战》前传，反正卢卡斯早晚也要卖掉它们。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：侏罗纪公园**

 **时间：** **1993** **年** **06** **月** **18** **日** **12:35 (PDT)**

呃，还是算了，你难道忘了吗，我爸年轻的时候试图拍过电影，结果搞出了一大堆完全不必要的麻烦。斯塔克家族的男人们都是天才，然而似乎没人有拍电影的天赋。

再说了，卢卡斯拍得再难看，那也是《星球大战》啊，无论如何我肯定会看的。

愿原力与你同在。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：嘿**

**时间：** **1994** **年** **01** **月** **05** **日** **04:12 (PST)**

已经半年了，想我了没？

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：你去哪儿了**

**时间：** **1995** **年** **01** **月** **03** **日** **02:45 (MEWT)**

说真的，你去哪里了？你已经整整一年半没和我联系过了……你还好吗？

我知道你肯定仍然在做着些特别重要的事，但是你真的没空抽出一分钟来给我发封邮件，告诉我你一切都好吗？

还是说，我得花钱搞个寻人启事：寻人，男，四十多岁，身高不到一米八，相貌类似二十年后的托尼·斯塔克，如有找到者将获得XXXXXX美元的奖励？

顺便，新年快乐。

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：你去哪儿了**

 **时间：** **1996** **年** **01** **月** **01** **日** **12:43 (PST)**

新年快乐，不过看样子又过了一年。抱歉我之前一直没时间和你联系，我的确在做某些特别重要的事，而且，我手边没有电脑，没法发邮件。抱歉让你担心了。

但事实上，接下来的几年里很可能一直都会是这样，我大概每两年会给你发一封邮件，告诉你我一切都好。如果你有任何问题，任何想和我说的话，你可以全都发给我，只要我能摸到一台电脑，我就会回复你。

保重，托尼。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：你去哪儿了**

 **时间：** **1996** **年** **01** **月** **01** **日** **12:55 (PST)**

你也保重。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：新年快乐**

**时间：** **1997** **年** **01** **月** **01** **日** **00:05 (FST)**

新年快乐，无论你现在在哪里，看不看的到。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：新年快乐**

**时间：** **1998** **年** **01** **月** **01** **日** **00:04 (JST)**

新年快乐

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：新年快乐**

**时间：** **1999** **年** **01** **月** **01** **日** **00:06 (AHST)**

新年快乐，今年是二十世纪最后一年了。如果没有遇到你，我大概会对即将到来的二十一世纪无比期待，然而……好吧我还是很期待的，因为你说过我的未来除了无比糟糕，还有点美好的东西，而我现在无比期待那些美好的东西尽快到来。

我过得不好，你大概早就知道了，你也或许是这个世界上唯一一个懂为什么托尼·斯塔克会对生活发牢骚的人。我不知道为什么，但我总能感觉到现在的人生不是我想要的。说实话，我一直不知道自己想要什么，因为我似乎已经得到了一切，我有钱，有名声，有脑子，身边更是从来不缺围着我转的人，但你一定也有过那种感觉，在夜深人静之时猛地醒过来，发现你根本记不清睡在旁边的人叫什么，而这样的生活每一天，每一晚都在重复。我不知道，也许担任斯塔克集团的总裁是我逃不过的命运，无论我爸离世早晚，但我总觉得我不仅仅如此，我不该仅仅是托尼·斯塔克，我该成为更好、更有用的存在。

你曾鼓励我，让我的自尊心再膨胀一些，我照做了，虽然我担心我膨胀错了方向。我试图成为比我爸更聪明、更有地位的人，但他就像压在我头顶的落基山脉，压得我喘不过气来。我知道我的发明要比他更先进更高效，可是我感受不到其他人看着他时那样的眼神。无论我怎么努力，我似乎只是个跳梁小丑，糟蹋着他和我妈留下的斯塔克好名声。所有人只能看到我花花公子浮于表面的一面，没人看得见真正的托尼。我试着让自己毫不在乎，惹更多人发笑，更无所顾忌地挥霍，可越是这样我的内心越觉得无比空虚。

我究竟……我这辈子究竟能成就什么，让未来的世界不能没了我？你为什么不像那么多年前一样，再交给我一个本子，我保证一定会按照上面的每一条执行。

好吧……我也许在派对上喝太多了才会这么胡言乱语，但是我真的需要你。求你快点回复我。

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：新年快乐**

 **时间：** **1999** **年** **03** **月** **03** **日** **05:23 (CST)**

首先，还是要说一声抱歉，抱歉我这三年一直都没能回复你。你也许很好奇我在做什么，简单来讲，我一直都在全世界寻找那个制作时间仪器的疯子，然而这么多年过去了仍然没有任何收获。当那人出现的时候，他戴着面罩，嗓音一听就用了变声器，我根本不知道他是谁，或者他是不是她，所以这样寻找无异于大海捞针，我只能从和时间仪器相关的科技开始。如果有了结果，我会头一个通知你。

此外我还在做另一件虽然耗时耗力但结果一定不错的事，现在那件事已经告一段落，我这段时间能经常回你邮件了。

关于你上封邮件里那些所谓的“喝醉酒的胡言乱语”，我真的感到很抱歉，托尼。我知道现在的你非常痛苦迷茫，而且我可以告诉你，就算进了新千年，这种状况还将延续下去，不可避免。好了，现在我觉得我像盘坏掉的录音带，一个劲地重复着“不可避免”，可事实就是这样。你没法避免你糟糕透顶的人生，因为这些糟糕的部分成就了托尼·斯塔克这个人。只有现在的空虚才会让你为了未来加倍努力，只有现在的寂寞才会让你珍惜未来的陪伴。我知道这一切有多痛苦，因为相信我，我经历过，比你现在经历的还要多还要痛苦，但总有一天，托尼，总有一天你会拥有你想要的一切。

然后，关于你的父亲。他是个无比伟大的发明家，企业家，这些我都知道，但你不必总把自己和他作对比，因为你是世界上独一无二的托尼·斯塔克。现在用看小丑眼光看你的人，到二十年后仍然会这么看你，但到了那个时候，你连瞥都不会瞥他们。

希望我的话能让你找回那个没脸没皮，胡搅蛮缠，满肚子问题还嫌我个头矮的小鬼。

虽然晚了两个月，但是，新年快乐。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：新年快乐**

 **时间：** **1999** **年** **03** **月** **03** **日** **06:06 (PST)**

多谢，虽然你还是在老调重弹，但不知怎么回事我看了之后心情好多了。

以及，我不是世界上独一无二的托尼·斯塔克，这不还有一个嘛。

哦对了我还有件事想问你，我最近在人工智能这个领域掺和了几脚，在被某公司拒绝合作之后决定开发自己的人工智能，现在雏形什么都有了，就差个名字。你觉得起什么好？

叫“千年瓦肯(Millennium Vulcan)”是不是太傻太宅了一点？

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：新年快乐**

 **时间：** **1999** **年** **03** **月** **04** **日** **09:38 (CST)**

……千年瓦肯……

多出去走走，交几个朋友吧，托尼，你听起来像是住在自家老妈地下室里的死宅。

你还记得你爸之前有个叫埃德温·贾维斯的老管家吗？

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：新年快乐**

 **时间：** **1999** **年** **03** **月** **04** **日** **13:24 (PST)**

贾维斯……JARVIS？

多谢，我会给这个名字的缩写想几个好单词的，听起来特别未来高科技那种。

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：新年快乐**

 **时间：** **1999** **年** **03** **月** **04** **日** **22:28 (CST)**

托尼，你别忘了我知道JARVIS是哪几个单词组成的。

上帝保佑你的小学拼写老师。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：再一次** **……** **新年快乐！**

 **时间：** **1999** **年** **12** **月** **29** **日** **07:55 (PST)**

嘿，虽然后天才是新年，不过提前说声新年快乐！我今年准备去瑞士过新年，要是你也能来就好了，那里有个绝顶聪明的科学家才能参加的千禧年派对，我相信在千禧年热闹气氛和酒精的作用下，就算别人看到两个我们也不会觉得哪里不对。

还有，拜托你告诉我，这次我能在派对上找到一个外表热辣脑子也好使的人一起过新年吗？

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：再一次** **……** **新年快乐！**

 **时间：** **1999** **年** **12** **月** **30** **日** **07:04 (EST)**

新年快乐，你现在应该已经到了瑞士，没时间查邮箱了吧。好好玩，没什么值得担心的。

关于你的那个问题，我真想告诉你外表不是一切，但我知道你听不进去，所以……尽情泡你最想泡的人吧，反正是跨千禧年，又能出什么事呢？

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：再一次** **……** **新年快乐！**

 **时间：** **2000** **年** **01** **月** **02** **日** **07:55 (PST)**

坐了一夜的飞机，终于回来了，腰疼。

我这次在派对上遇到几个奇怪的人，名字记不清了，就记得有个看上去挺邋遢的人一个劲拉着我讲话。我记起你说的外表不是一切，就耐心听了两秒钟，但最后好像把他忘在楼顶了……我的错，谁让当时我怀里躺着个身材火辣而且脑子相当好使的正妹呢。

不过，这些人我这辈子大概再也不会见面了，管他们呢。

对了，新千年新面貌，我决定从今年开始多插手斯塔克集团的事务。并不是说奥比做的不好，你自己也知道他省了我多少事，但这毕竟是我的公司对吧……我也该上点心了。

说到管理公司，我头一个想到的就是找秘书。我一定要找个特别负责特别能干而且特别忠心的秘书，当然，如果这个秘书同时腿长屁股翘就更好了。还有什么……红发怎么样？不知为何特别想找个红发的秘书。

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：再一次** **……** **新年快乐！**

 **时间：** **2000** **年** **01** **月** **04** **日** **22:13 (EST)**

你一定能找到最合你心意的秘书，托尼。

以及，我大概又要消失一阵子，不过不会像之前时间那么长。等我回来之后我会联系你。祝你好运。

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：注意！！！**

**时间：** **2001** **年** **09** **月** **05** **日** **00:18 (EDT)**

托尼，我有一件非常严肃的事情要告诉你，你必须认真听我说，并且在看完这封邮件之后立刻回复我。如果你四十八小时之内不回复……恐怕我必须采取强硬手段保证你的安全。

一件灾难性的事件即将在美国东海岸发生，时间就是在这周之内，具体是什么我没法告诉你，但这次灾难事件的遇难者人数高达三千人。我要求你——并不是请求或者建议——而是要求你整个九月份都待在马里布，哪里都不准去，尤其不能去东海岸任何一座城市，也不要搭乘飞机出行。

同时，尽你最大可能阻止你身边的人在这段时间去东海岸，不要在那里举办会议，最好找个理由把斯塔克集团驻纽约公司的员工全都送去其他地方度假。但是切记， **切记** 不要告诉任何人真正的原因。虽然我们已经来到了新千年，但人们对待异端的态度仍然和中世纪时一样，不要惹这种麻烦。

我没法再透露更多了，我会试着阻止这一切发生，但恐怕我一个人的力量太薄弱。

但是无论如何，你一定要保证自己的安全。别忘了，再过十几年，你还要拯救世界。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：注意！！！**

 **时间：** **2001** **年** **09** **月** **05** **日** **14:22 (PDT)**

好了好了，我知道了，我保证乖乖待在马里布哪里都不去行了吧？

究竟要出什么事啊？从没见过你这样。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：注意！！！**

 **时间：** **2001** **年** **09** **月** **11** **日** **06:05 (PDT)**

操。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：注意！！！**

 **时间：** **2001** **年** **09** **月** **11** **日** **06:06 (PDT)**

操。操。操！

你上一封邮件说的……是这个？？！！

我的天呐

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：注意！！！**

 **时间：** **2001** **年** **09** **月** **11** **日** **06:07 (PDT)**

你还好吗？你在哪里？！看在上帝的份上别告诉我你在飞机上试图——

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：注意！！！**

 **时间：** **2001** **年** **09** **月** **11** **日** **06:08 (PDT)**

如果你看到这些邮件，拜托你第一时间回复我。

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：注意！！！**

 **时间：** **2001** **年** **09** **月** **16** **日** **14:36 (PDT)**

抱歉我过了这么久才找到机会回复你，试图向当局提前预警这件事必定会让他们觉得我也是同伙，我花了好几天才脱身。我现在一切都好，甚至回到了西海岸，你不用为我担心了。

你应该已经感觉到了，托尼，因为这件事整个国际局势都要变得动荡起来了，而动荡就意味着战争，战争就意味着斯塔克集团大放异彩的时候到了。对于这几年我没法多说什么，也更不会干涉你对集团的任何决定，但请你做决定之前一定要考虑清楚，万事要小心。

同时，不要轻信别人，无论这人你认识了多久。记住，只有三个人你可以完全信任：佩珀，开心，罗迪。

我可能又要消失了，距离那一天的时间越来越近，我不能再浪费下去了。

好了，我不说什么了，仍然是老样子，你有任何事情都可以告诉我，只要我能找到电脑，我就会第一时间回复你。

祝你好运。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：好久不见**

**时间：** **2002** **年** **07** **月** **30** **日** **02:35 (PDT)**

又过去快一年了，什么都没有，不过我已经习惯了。习惯是件很有意思的事情，做上几遍就会记住，再过上几天就会彻底忘掉。也许，再过上一段时间，你会彻底消失，而我也会彻底习惯你的消失，再也不会每过几天就刷刷这个邮箱，看看有没有新邮件，即使我早就设定好JARVIS提醒我。

我昨天在房间里找东西，翻出了当年你给我的那个本子。我只翻了一页就住手了，因为你选的纸实在质量太差，感觉稍微用点力就要碎掉。你能想象到吗，那是1977年的事，现在是2002年，已经过去二十五年了。去掉中间你消失的十四年，我们已经断断续续通过电子邮件联系了十一年。

天呐，人能有几个十一年？更别提你从我七岁那年出现，到现在已经是陪我时间最长的人了。

而更不可思议的是，我只见过你五分钟的时间，我甚至已经记不清你长什么样子，说话是什么声音了。这很滑稽，因为你就是我，你肯定就长我这个样子，说话也和我的声音一模一样，但在我幼年的记忆里，在我虽然年幼但非常清晰的记忆里，当年的你和现在的我完全不同。

完。全。不。同。

我知道，我肯定和一无所知长大的你不一样，但无论如何总不会差那么多吧？还是说，我还没到我真正的人生转折点，还没长成我记忆里那个愁眉苦脸却总装着笑脸的中年人？

中年人……呃，我自己也终于到这个岁数了。

不知道你什么时候才能回复这封邮件。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：好久不见**

**时间：** **2003** **年** **05** **月** **29** **日** **04:18 (PDT)**

生日快乐，老家伙。

按照惯例我应该向你通报我今年又做了什么，有了什么出众的成就，但我觉得这些你大概都在杂志上看过了，而且我的生活也真的没什么好说的。

今年上了几次访谈秀，也被问了好几次全美国最有名的钻石王老五什么时候会安定下来，然后我立刻就想到了你曾经向我许诺的美好未来。十二年前你就告诉我那是未来，现在我已经到了十二年后的未来，真正的未来究竟离我还有多远？

我越来越觉得你在骗我了，但一个人骗自己，有意思吗？

……等等，这句话我也应该扪心自问一下。

好吧，振作起来，继续向世界各个国家兜售斯塔克武器，赚永远也花不完的钱。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：好久不见**

**时间：** **2004** **年** **06** **月** **12** **日** **23:15 (PDT)**

又是一年的好久不见，我感觉自己越来越在没话找话。

话说，你这些年是靠什么养活自己的呢？我一直想问但是一直都忘记这事。你肯定不能用我的银行卡，就算你和我的相貌指纹都一样，而且我这边也没有盗刷记录。顶着这么一张显眼的脸在便利店打工吗？我真想象不出那是什么场景。

肯定每天都有人对你说：“嘿，伙计，你知道吗，你长得特别像托尼·斯塔克！”

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：好久不见**

**时间：** **2005** **年** **10** **月** **15** **日** **08:27 (PDT)**

又是一年的好久不见，感觉自己像个催债的人。

今年似乎没什么好说的了。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：好久不见**

**时间：** **2006** **年** **05** **月** **29** **日** **03:46 (PDT)**

生日快乐。

这应该是我最后一次主动给你发邮件了吧……我想象不出你现在在哪里，在做什么，希望你没有消失，但如果你再也不回复我的邮件了，我也觉得无所谓了。

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：你还好吗？**

**时间：** **2008** **年** **04** **月** **30** **日** **05:19 (AFT)**

托尼，等你从十戒脱身后立刻回复我，我需要知道你安全回去了。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：你还好吗？**

 **时间：** **2008** **年** **05** **月** **13** **日** **08:14 (PDT)**

我真他妈……我他妈的受够了好吗？！

我受不了你这个样子，消失个五六年突然给我发一封邮件，然后命令我回复你。你是谁啊？你凭什么命令我？如果你真的关心我，你他妈为什么不早点警告我十戒会在阿富汗绑架我？！这又是为了你眼中完美的未来时间线是吗？所以我就必须要在那个山洞里受到虐待，胸口多了一把弹片当做旅游纪念品？这他妈和你眼睁睁看着我爸妈出车祸一样荒唐，操你的。

见鬼去吧。

**发件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **收件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：你还好吗？**

 **时间：** **2008** **年** **05** **月** **20** **日** **14:23 (PDT)**

你平安回去就好，其他的，无论你愿意怎么指责我，都是我的错。是我的错。

我知道这次之后你大概不会再原谅我了，所以我又要做我最拿手的事，不过这次我真的要消失了。这是我用这个邮箱账号给你发的最后一封邮件，在那一天到来之前我会再次联系你，但肯定不是通过邮箱这种方式了。

再见了，托尼·斯塔克，我知道你即将成为这个世界上最伟大的人之一，但我还是想祝你好运，因为你的未来仍然精彩绝伦的同时糟糕透顶，你需要全部的运气撑过去。不过你已经不需要我了。

记着，无论何时，当你作出某项重大决定的时候，记着我永远支持你的决定；当你感觉自己孤身一人，被整个世界遗弃的时候，记着你还有我。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：你还好吗？**

 **时间：** **2008** **年** **05** **月** **20** **日** **15:30 (PDT)**

你在开玩笑是吧？你不能……你不能就这样说走就走。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：你还好吗？**

 **时间：** **2008** **年** **05** **月** **21** **日** **04:16 (PDT)**

回信

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：你还好吗？**

 **时间：** **2008** **年** **05** **月** **23** **日** **18:14 (PDT)**

快回信

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：你还好吗？**

 **时间：** **2008** **年** **06** **月** **28** **日** **03:22 (PDT)**

操，你竟然玩真的。

之前那封……我不是那个意思。我当时气坏了，也吓坏了。我不该那么说你。

我向你道歉还不行吗？求你回复我。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **RE** **：** **RE** **：你还好吗？**

 **时间：** **2008** **年** **07** **月** **01** **日** **02:55 (PDT)**

求你

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：你在吗？**

**时间：** **2010** **年** **05** **月** **29** **日** **18:54 (PDT)**

我知道我不该再给你写邮件了，因为很明显你已经不会再回复我了，但今天是个特殊的日子。

今天是我的生日，也许是我这辈子最后一个生日。

我要死了。我胸口阻止弹片进入心脏的反应堆一直在我的血液里释放毒素，而我想尽一切办法也找不到能替代的新元素。现在只不过是时间的问题，如果我取下反应堆，我会迅速痛苦地死去；如果我一直戴着反应堆，我会稍微缓慢一点，但仍然痛苦地死去。

我想，这就是你之前说过的“当我感觉孤单一人，被世界所遗弃”的一刻吧。的确，到了这一刻，我只能想到你。外面有那么多我认识不认识的人等着我献上一场疯狂的生日派对，但我却只希望你能在这里陪着我过最后一个生日。你是这个世界上唯一一个不会随意批判我，能够理解我的人，如果我们仍像往常那样通信，你肯定三言两语就告诉我该怎样挺过这一关，可我却蠢到把唯一会为我无保留付出的人赶走了。

好吧，这是我自找的。这真的糟糕透了，我还能等到你向我承诺过的精彩绝伦的部分吗？

我该走了，外面还有人在等着我，我还有场最终幕要上演。托尼·斯塔克，二十一世纪最伟大的喜剧演员，用他的一生为全世界的人们上演了一场滑稽独角戏。

最后，祝你生日快乐，无论你在哪里。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：一个梦**

**时间：** **2010** **年** **05** **月** **30** **日** **11:44 (PDT)**

我……我昨晚梦到你了。你仍然戴着墨镜，我看不清你的脸，但我如此确定那是你。已经过去三十多年了，可是现在回忆起来那一幕却仍然那么清晰，你站在会客厅的一角一直在看着我，然后蹭到我旁边和我说话。

结果等我睁开眼睛，我宁愿重回七岁无聊至极的生日派对，因为我四十岁的这场派对毁了一切。我失去了最好的朋友，我的家……也许马上就会失去我这条命。

不过不知道怎么回事，今天早上醒来之后比昨天晚上感觉要好多了，脖子有点疼，像是被扎了一针。大概是罗曼诺夫特工，哈。

还是希望你在这里。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：新元素？**

**时间：** **2010** **年** **06** **月** **02** **日** **22:15 (PDT)**

感谢我爸，我得救了……？一张他在我四岁那年绘制的斯塔克世博模型图，竟然成了救命的新元素，这谁想得到？而且他还录了一段录像，告诉我他这辈子最珍贵的创造是我之类的……

我真的想知道，当你看到这一切的时候，你是怎样的感受？尤其你……你肯定没有说出那句话，不然你不会提前警告我。不过我可以明确告诉你，即使我说出了那句话，我的愧疚也一点都没减轻。我真的太不了解我爸了，而且我也从没试着去了解他过。如果我们当年能放下大男子主义的伪装，心对心地谈一谈，事情绝不会发展成后来那样。

不过要是我们真的能谈心，我们估计也不姓斯塔克了。

唉……总之，现在一切都好起来了，我不用担心小命分分钟丢掉。贾斯汀·汉莫那家伙仍然不知道在搞什么名堂，不过解决他和解决JARVIS运行系统里最小的bug没什么区别。我现在没了自杀倾向，和佩珀一团糟的关系大概也能处理好了，虽然我到现在仍然没法确定这个陪我十年之久的人就是我想要的。但也许一份稳定的感情关系能让一切都好起来，所以为什么不试试呢？

在这种时候，我真的无比想要知道你的看法，但你肯定会给我甩出相同的那句话：我支持你的决定。

好吧，就让一切顺其自然吧。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：弗瑞在搞什么？**

**时间：** **2010** **年** **06** **月** **07** **日** **16:37 (PDT)**

今天在弗瑞的办公桌上看到一份惹眼的文件夹——复仇者，那是什么？

然后他还想让我也参与进去，虽然只是担任顾问。这就是你这么多年以来一直提到的，拯救世界之类的东西吗？这是个团队还是什么？还有，复仇者，这什么名字啊，我还以为戴皮眼罩穿皮风衣的男人会给这种队伍取名“弗瑞的天使们”之类的。

不过，无论复仇者究竟是什么，我很快就会知道了，没错吧？

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：我操**

**时间：** **2012** **年** **05** **月** **05** **日** **03:12 (PDT)**

我操。

我操。

原谅我现在这么激动，虽然你肯定不会回复我，甚至不会看到这封邮件，但我必须发泄一下。

我的手在抖，肾上腺激素仍然在我的血管里疯狂地泵着鲜血，我的太阳穴突突地跳着疼。我甚至没法坐下来打这些字，只能一边站着绕圈一边打字。

因为不是每个人都有过带着一枚核弹头通过虫洞飞出地球大气层飞进外星太空然后还活着回来的经历。

我可以严肃地确定，全世界只有我有。

好吧，你也有，不过这次是我，所以再让我激动一会。

具体发生了什么，我知道我不需要向你再描述一遍了。就算过了这么多年你已经忘得一干二净，你现在随便打开任何一台电视，网页，报纸，绝对能清清楚楚地再重温一遍自己当年的壮举。

现在弗瑞欠了我好大一笔顾问费。

回到正题上。我想和你谈谈这件事，严肃认真地谈谈，虽然我现在唯一能做的只有对着一个根本不存在的电子邮件地址写着谁也看不到的废话，但我想给你讲讲我现在的感受。你知道在我选择成为钢铁侠那一刻，我真的觉得我的人生开始变得不一样了，尽管那之后又出了各种各样的乱子，但我一直坚信总有一天这个世界需要我，所以我一直坚持到现在，坚持着面对超乎我想象的外星入侵，甚至坚持着在入侵结束后拽着刚刚认识的队友去吃让我丢尽脸面的烤肉。

然而我现在不知道自己还能不能坚持下去了。

在抱着核弹冲出大气层的时候我以为我再也回不来了，我的队友正在下面试图关掉虫洞，如果我侥幸没被核弹炸死，那么也很可能会被关在虫洞的另一边。在那一刻你的话又回到了我的眼前：“当你感觉自己孤身一人，被整个世界遗弃的时候，记着你还有我”。我真的第一万次希望我们没有失去联系，我希望我能有串手机号码铭记在心底，好让我在死前和你通话，再一次听到你的声音。我现在的年龄应该和当年的你差不多了，虽然我完全没法想象现在的你变成了什么样子，可只要你随便对我说点什么，甚至简单一句问候，叫我一声名字，我都不会有当时那样绝望。

我记着你，我一直都记着，可是你……真的还在吗？

我撑不下去了。我知道接下来还有很多需要我做的事情，复仇者绝对不只昙花一现，而且可能很快就会发生把你送回过去那件事。可是昨天我差点死了，昨天整个地球差点成为外星人的殖民地，而我头一次发现人类在整个宇宙里是种多么弱小的存在。如果没了我身上这层铁壳，我脆弱得不堪一击，甚至不用齐塔瑞动手，只要宇宙真空就能让我窒息。但即便我再有钱，再有精力，我能给全世界七十亿人每个人都套上一层铁壳，保护他们不受外来入侵者的伤害吗？不能，我连保护自己身边最重要的人都做不到。

现在站在复仇者大厦的顶楼，看着下面变成废墟的曼哈顿，我不得不质疑我之前做的那些努力坚持都有什么意义。是，我这次拯救了地球，那下次呢？下下次呢？如果下次威胁地球的乱子是我自己惹出来的，我还能像这次一样这么幸运地解决它吗？

还有，看看弗瑞凑起来的这个队伍吧：一个动不动PTSD发作的有钱天才，一个一发怒就会变成暴怒野兽的博士，一个在冰里冻了七十年的守旧大兵，一个连自家弟弟的管不好的神，还有一个（或者两个）被洗过脑的政府间谍？就凭我们六个？拜托？？

班纳博士说得对，我们是一群定时炸弹，分隔开都能炸毁各自的大洲，更别提绑在一起，绝对能毁掉全世界。

他们现在都各自离开做自己的事情了，我也准备回马里布藏上一段时间——并不是想躲任何人，只是这次佩珀对我背着核弹飞出大气层这个举动很生气（虽然我救了她以及整个曼哈顿），我感觉我们两个之间刚有点希望的未来又玩完了。永久的。不过我这次也不准备再想尽方法讨好她，让她原谅我了，因为我现在知道了，保护她最好的方法，就是让她离我足够远。

足够远到……就像你一样，只能靠新闻知道我在干什么。

好了，这次就写这么多吧。还是那句话，无论你在哪里，正在做什么，祝你好运。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：圣诞快乐**

**时间：** **2012** **年** **12** **月** **25** **日** **06:41 (PST)**

圣诞快乐。然后……

我差点又把自己搞死了。

这话说过太多次之后好像就已经没什么意思了，而且我也不是来向你抱怨的。我只有一个问题要问你：

在那个假扮满大人的演员那里，帮我把院子里所有的保安都解决掉的人是你吗？

我没有责怪你的意思，虽然我相信自己在超市里买的那一车小装备肯定也很好用，但拜托你告诉我，是不是你？我不相信除了你之外还有谁知道我会找去那里。

所以说，这些年虽然你不再回复我的邮件了，可你一直都在我身边关注着我，是吗？天呐……这么一想很多事情都说得通了，两年前那场生日派对上在我睡过去之后，给我脖子上扎了一针解毒剂的人并不是罗曼诺夫，而是你。那纽约之战呢，那时你又在哪里？纽约哪个相对安全但是能见到钢铁侠从窗外飞过的楼里？

既然你一直都在，为什么你不回邮件也不来找我？你以为我还没原谅你吗？看在上帝的份上，如果我真的不想原谅你，那么从二十年前那起车祸开始，我就会一直恨你了。恰恰相反，我从那时起就一直相信你，一直到十戒绑架我，一直到我一次又一次死里逃生……一直到现在。

快四十年了，我就这么一个愿望，我想见见你，有这么难吗？

如果你觉得这个愿望太过分，那么回邮件，行吗？

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：新年快乐**

**时间：** **2013** **年** **01** **月** **04** **日** **07:47 (PST)**

新年快乐。今年的新年你在哪里？

这次给你发邮件是想告诉你三件事：

  1. 我和佩珀终于分手了。我以为我躲到马里布能让她平安无事，但她还是不幸被卷入了满大人和基连这堆烦心事里。分手是我主动提出来的，看她的表情也没多惊讶心痛。她肯定也早就预料到这一天了。



  1. 我准备去北京找那个我曾经在千禧年跨年派对上见过的吴医生做手术，取出胸口的弹片，不再使用反应堆。说来也真好笑，我当年还以为我肯定不会再见到那个派对上的任何人，结果到了今天，除了这个吴医生之外，在那天其他所有和我打过交道的人都死了。



  1. 马里布的大宅彻底毁掉了，我现在正坐在一片废墟里给你发邮件。我准备做完手术后直接回纽约已经装修完毕的复仇者大厦，并且把所有的复仇者都找回来忍受我。我对大学宿舍的记忆糟糕透顶，希望这次能弥补回来。



好了，就这些。下次再聊吧。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：复仇者** **……** **集结完毕！**

 **时间：** **2013** **年** **03** **月** **31** **日** **19:22 (EDT)**

所有人都在大厦安顿好了。罗曼诺夫和巴顿最后到的，而且还是我专门找弗瑞，答应了好几个特别无礼的条件。六枚定时炸弹全部集结完毕，目前为止一切都好，谁也没爆炸。

出人意料，巴顿做菜很好吃。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：出人意料**

**时间：** **2013** **年** **04** **月** **21** **日** **02:33 (EDT)**

说实话，我从一开始就没看好复仇者这个队伍，因为我想象不到自己能和队伍里的任何人好好相处。能忍受我性格和说话方式的大概只有班纳博士，这还是因为第一他是个超级老好人（无论他真正被惹毛之后会变成什么样），第二队伍里只有我和他长了聪明绝顶的脑子，所以我说的话他基本上都能听懂，那些没听懂的部分我也怀疑他在不懂装懂。

至于其他人，我没抱半点希望。我和队长不天天隔着餐桌打起来就不错了。索尔……？我和他唯一的共同点大概在于我俩都有（过）科学家女友。至于那两位特工……谁知道罗曼诺夫女士是不是在重操旧业，担任弗瑞丢掉的那只眼睛。

然而，让我万万没想到的是，我竟然在复仇者找到了这么多年以来第一个不是佩珀、开心以及罗迪的朋友。是的，我说的是克林特·巴顿，一个在纽约之战结束后的烤肉聚餐上从头到尾没说过一个字，结果和他住在一起之后才发现他话竟然这么多的人。如果要我形容我们俩在短短二十天内形成的友谊，我恐怕只能用臭味相投这个词。这家伙简直满足了我这么多年对好哥们的全部幻想。当然，我最好的朋友还是罗迪，但罗迪正直得能去当敲钟槌。

克林特就完全不一样了。在过去的二十天里面我们已经一起去了三次酒吧，喝醉了不止三次，恶作剧惹毛了队长好几次，差点惹毛布鲁斯一次，被罗曼诺夫每天都要用死亡威胁至少一次，用各种各样编造出的笑话逗索尔无数次。这感觉真是棒极了，我之前说过和复仇者住在一幢大厦里就像重回大学宿舍，而克林特就是那种你在初遇时摸不清脾气有点战战兢兢，但熟了之后一拍即合恨不得每分每秒都黏在一起的室友。

这让我有点激动，却也有点害怕，我不明白自己怎么会这么快和任何人成为朋友，但是这种感觉一到克林特身边就烟消云散了。他让我……感到很安心，而我从来没有过这种感觉。

所以说，这就是你曾预言过的美好未来吗？一个能够容纳我的团队，以及一个能容忍我的朋友？

目前为止还是相当不错的。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：超棒的生日派对**

**时间：** **2013** **年** **05** **月** **29** **日** **23:14 (EDT)**

我喝多了，现在打字的时候手指都找不到按键，但是你放心，这绝对不是我惯例的借酒消愁，我已经记不得自己上一次这么高兴是什么时候了。

而这一切仅仅因为克林特带着其他复仇者给我搞了个生日派对。

是的，我这辈子有过很多生日派对，从小到大几乎没有漏过几次，甚至我们唯一一次见面就是在生日派对上，但是今天这次是我这辈子唯一一次，属于我的生日派对。

没有堆成山的礼物，没有成百上千涌入大厦的庆祝人群，克林特只是叫齐所有人在公共区起居室搞了一次电影之夜，无限量供应爆米花和啤酒，仅此而已。电影甚至都不是我选的，为了队长和索尔，我被迫又看了一遍星战三部曲。第四部的主题曲一响起来，我就记起二十年前我们曾在邮件里讨论过星战前传三部曲。被你说中了，没把卢卡斯影视买下果然成了我这辈子的憾事之一。我痛恨前传，就算欧比旺是性感无比的尤恩·麦克格雷格也不行。

不过这些都是题外话了。我想说的是，我今晚过的真他妈的棒极了。大家一起看电影喝啤酒棒极了，隔着整个沙发互相扔爆米花也棒极了，但无论什么都比不过达斯·维达对卢克说“我是你爸爸”时史蒂夫以及索尔两个人异口同声的悲鸣。我笑得如此厉害以至于从沙发上一头栽了下来，爆米花还卡在了气管里，要不是罗曼诺夫用力给了我一巴掌，这次真的会是我最后一个生日了。

等电影播放到《绝地归来》最后那段时，我注意到克林特偷偷溜出去了，我本来想跟过去，但布鲁斯非常恰巧挡住了我离开的路。当蓝乎乎的绝地英灵们一个个冒出来的时候克林特回来了，而他……他竟然从公共区的厨房里捧了一个巨型蛋糕出来，我简直没法相信自己的眼睛，而且那个蛋糕上面还用金红色的奶油画了一个丑到炫目的钢铁侠头盔。克林特捧着蛋糕走到我面前，在电影里胜利的庆祝声中对我说：

“生日快乐，托尼。”

没人费心点蜡烛，没有许愿，更没有切蛋糕，这一整个蛋糕最后绝大部分都被抹到了我的脸上身上，剩下的部分进了索尔的肚子。我很庆幸克林特没等我回答就把奶油抹到了我的脸上，要是他再晚上几秒钟，我担心我会在全体复仇者面前做出一项非常不男人的事来。

我现在真的高兴极了，真希望你也能像我一样，也有人能陪你一起过生日。

最后，生日快乐，老家伙。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：难道** **……** **？**

 **时间：** **2013** **年** **07** **月** **31** **日** **19:22 (EDT)**

这几年里一直在给你发邮件，虽然对你可能回复这些邮件的期待越来越小了，更多把这里当成我排解烦闷和疑惑的地方，但今天这事我必须要说个清楚，无论是希望你能回我，还是希望我自己能想明白。

关于克林特。

在你曾经的邮件里有这么一句让我记到现在的话，我之前经历过的种种痛苦都是为了让我更珍惜未来美好的陪伴之类的。我想知道，你说的陪伴，是指克林特吗？

如果不是克林特的话，我真的觉得你这么多年都是在骗我了，但在这件事上你肯定不会唬我玩……对吧？因为我确信自己没法再对除了克林特之外另一个人，另一个人类，另一个地球生物或者全宇宙任何一种种族的任何一种生物产生这种感觉了。

而这距离我们第一次见面才过了不到一年，距离我们第一次正式聊天连半年都不到。快得吓人。

我知道自己一直都有信任问题，需要很长的时间以及对方无比的耐心才能让我主动信任别人，但面对克林特，我对他的信任几乎水到渠成。也许从纽约之战他让我捎他一程的那一刻起，我就一直无条件信任他。等再次见面，我们几乎眨眼间就成了朋友，而几个月过后……我发现自己离不开他了。当我一个人在工作室忙的时候我想不到任何人，可是一旦我停下手里的活儿，准备去找点吃的或者放松一下，第一个跃入我脑海的人永远是他：克林特在哪儿？他吃午饭了吗？他要不要和我一起去街边那家小餐馆吃点什么？这部电影他看过了吗？这张专辑符不符合他的口味？

我只能想到他一个人。

而让我终于意识到这一切的则是克林特这个月底长达两周的任务。该死的弗瑞又把他和罗曼诺夫借走了，让他们在本来已经酷热难耐的夏天跑去南亚出任务。罗曼诺夫今天终于回来了，带着一身的伤，而克林特现在还在神盾的医疗室躺着，因伤口溃烂不得不接受手术。在这两个星期的头几天里我老是犯同一个错误，想也不想就跑去克林特的房间找他，然后被JARVIS提醒他目前不在。这样的举动第一次情有可原，可第二次，第三次，第四次……我还没迟钝到自己毫无意识的地步。

然后是今天下午，当电梯升到公共区，却只有罗曼诺夫一个人走出来的时候，我感觉自己的心脏都要骤停了。我一边试图摆出满不在乎的表情，随口问她巴顿去了哪里，一边在脑海里想象着一个又一个让我感到恐慌的场景。等得到她的回答之后我恨不得立刻换上盔甲飞去神盾总部找他，但这实在有点蠢。我们只是队友关系，况且罗曼诺夫向我承诺了，克林特没有大事。

这真的……这真的让我不知所措了。是，我对其他人也曾有过好感，尤其对佩珀，我愿意用我的全部来换取她的安全，但我对克林特的感觉和对佩珀的完全不一样，克林特给了我一种从没体验过的安定感。有些事情我必须瞒着佩珀，但我可以向克林特倾诉我的所有心声；同样，我可以为佩珀献出生命，但我只想和克林特两个人好好地走下去，无论他把我看做队友，朋友，还是更进一步的关系。

这种安定感，我这辈子只在一个人身上感受过，那就是你。

就像你一样，克林特让我对未来充满期待，即便未来糟糕透顶，和他在一起我只会觉得精彩绝伦。

虽然我肯定等不到你的回信，但在这里写下这些话之后，我感觉自己的脑子清楚多了。多谢你。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：恭喜我吧**

**时间：** **2013** **年** **08** **月** **06** **日** **13:40 (EDT)**

恭喜我吧，我和克林特在昨天把事情全部谈开了。

你觉得这事大概能瞒过其他复仇者多久？

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：呃**

**时间：** **2013** **年** **08** **月** **15** **日** **02:14 (EDT)**

他们现在全知道了。

这还他妈的没过十天好吗？！

好吧，在掩饰这方面……我大概做的不是很用心。管他呢。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：三个月纪念**

**时间：** **2013** **年** **11** **月** **07** **日** **15:33 (EST)**

昨天是我和克林特在一起三个月纪念日。

有人肯定要问我，三个月也算纪念？然而我乐意。如果克林特肯答应，我恨不得把每天都过成纪念日。然而我俩都是中年人了，没那个精力也没那个腰力。

这三个月现在回想起来短暂得要命，除了穿插其中的几次复仇者全员出动之外，我竟然想不到任何让我印象深刻的画面。并不是说我和克林特的关系冷淡或者怎样，而是因为这三个月和之前的半年没有任何区别，我还是我，克林特还是克林特，我们俩还是我们俩。我们没有时时刻刻腻在一起说着让人肉麻的情话，也没有在星光下山盟海誓永结同心。事实上，除了每晚多出了些私人活动之外，我们在复仇者大厦的生活还是和从前一模一样。唯一不一样的大概在我的作息时间现在规律多了，因为克林特作为一名可以三天三夜不睡觉的狙击手，竟然平日里睡不够十个小时就脾气暴躁得让我想揍他。

在遇见克林特之前，我从没想过自己有朝一日会陷入这种恋爱关系。我作为托尼·斯塔克，钢铁侠，慈善家，花花公子，机械天才，以及后面一长串省略的头衔，本该搞出一场举世闻名的惊天恋情，然而和克林特在一起之后我对那种东西早就看淡了。睡醒后一杯送到床边的热咖啡比什么都重要。

这是件好事，大概是我生命里发生过的最好的一件事。我现在明白你为什么费尽心思确保这条时间线不被改变了，因为我不会用生命里的任何东西交换和克林特在一起的机会。抱歉了，老爸老妈，我很爱你们没错，但我不能没有克林特。

要是什么时候你们两个能见见就好了。你也肯定很想念你的他，而我不是那么介意同你分享，如果只是短短一顿饭或者一杯咖啡的时间，我还是会同意的。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：新年快乐**

**时间：** **2014** **年** **01** **月** **01** **日** **02:45 (EST)**

照例，新年快乐。

我本想算算这是我第几封发出去却没收到回复的“新年快乐”邮件，但我又觉得太没意思了。算这种东西只会让我更郁闷，让我意识到时光流逝有多匆匆。我现在肯定已经和你刚穿越回过去那时候一个年纪了，因为在我的印象里你就是一个四十出头的中年人。如果我的感觉没错，那么那一天也很快就要到来了。

我仍然不知道具体会发生什么，但我相信你，你有四十年的时间用来阻止那件事的发生，所以我相信你肯定不会重蹈覆辙。

等那一切都结束之后，你愿意留下来，和我聊一聊吗？如果……如果你愿意的话，我想听你讲讲这些年你究竟都在忙些什么，为什么总是不回我的邮件？

顺便，克林特也送上他的祝福——别紧张，他不知道你是谁，但他对我大半夜还爬起来写邮件这事感到很好奇，于是我告诉他你是我这辈子认识时间最长的一位老朋友。这话我说的没错，从1977年到2014年，你已经用各种各样奇怪的方式陪伴我三十七年了，这在某种意义上甚至逾越了我的父母。在这些年里，是你一直引领我的成长，安抚我的痛苦，解答我的疑惑。即使到了最后你不再回复我的邮件，但只要我打开这个邮箱，对着空白的页面敲出我想说的话，我就能在眼前看到你的回答，知道你永远都会支持我的选择，并且在我孤身一人时陪在我的身边。

这就够了。

这三十七年里我从来没说过这句话，但是……谢谢你。

新年快乐。

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

**主题：不对劲**

**时间：** **2014** **年** **04** **月** **15** **日** **02:45 (EDT)**

就在五分钟前JARVIS突然叫醒了我，然后通知我说明尼苏达一家废弃的仓库里出现了时空异常现象。今年年初我给JARVIS添加了一个超光速粒子探测预警机制，但我没想到警报这么快就被触发了。

按照JARVIS的描述，超光速粒子仅存在了一微秒不到的时间，但和我们打交道的是台时间仪器，谁知道在这一微秒里发生了什么。我认为这只是这台仪器的第一次试运行，如果未来真像你说的那么糟糕，我们必须尽快行动起来破坏这台仪器。

问题是，现在整个大厦只有我和布鲁斯两个人，克林特、队长还有罗曼诺夫都给神盾帮忙去了，索尔去找简了。看来我只能和布鲁斯再对这个时空异常现象多做些分析了，虽然我手头收集到的东西也不多。

我知道你这些年肯定在收集有关这个仪器以及这个科学家的情报，如果可以的话，介意分享一下吗？

**发件人：** [ **tonystark4real@starkindustry.com** ](mailto:tonystark4real@starkindustry.com)

**收件人：** **cfuufsdmfodivq@???**

 **主题：** **……** **谢了？**

 **时间：** **2014** **年** **04** **月** **17** **日** **10:31 (EDT)**

如果我没猜错，快递到复仇者大厦底层前台桌子上那个标着“请转给托尼·斯塔克，没毒没炸弹，如果耽误了递交小心他炒你鱿鱼”的包裹就是你寄来的吧。我又一次服气了，为什么你总能知道我想要什么，却还是不回邮件呢？

好吧，这也无所谓了，非常感谢你收集的资料，虽然那只是一枚小的不得了的移动硬盘。我向布鲁斯描述了这台仪器以及它的功能，并且很含糊地告诉他这些资料是我很多年前无意中翻到的。布鲁斯半信半疑，但他从不是乱问问题的人。我们两个研究了好长一段时间，甚至还试着亲自画出运行机制的草图，可惜我和布鲁斯都没有毁灭世界的潜质，也没有将毕生心血都花在制造这种机器上。

但是我看得出布鲁斯对这台仪器很着迷，我能理解为什么。虽然他现在已经能基本和浩克平安相处了，但他心里对解决大家伙这事一直很执着，而这台仪器——假如你的描述是真的——就可以很轻松解决他体内的伽玛因子，把他变回普通人。但恰恰是这一点让我感觉很恐怖，因为这台仪器解决我们复仇者是眨眼间的事情，无论伽玛因子，队长的超级士兵血清，甚至赋予索尔神力的因子，都能在这个仪器的作用下彻底消失。团队里受影响最小的人就是我、克林特还有罗曼诺夫三个普通人，到了最后关头，说不定正是使用中世纪武器的弓箭手扭转战局，拯救世界。

现在说这些还太早了，队长他们就要回来了，我也已经给简发短信，让她乖乖交出男友。等人到齐后我们应该会开个久违的作战会议，然后——向着明尼苏达出发。

**未知号码**

**2014-04-18** **下午** **4:12**

紧跟克林特，听他的指令。不要逞强。

**2014-04-18** **下午** **4:15**

你他妈是谁？

哦操，是你？！

你知道这过了多久了吗？他妈的八年了！

这就是你说过的，在那天到来之前再联系我，对吧？

**2014-04-18** **下午** **4:20**

你就不能多说两句吗？什么叫听克林特的指令？

你别告诉我……这么多年你也在联系他？！

**2014-04-18** **下午** **4:25**

你突然让我怀疑人生了，好吗？

行，你什么都不用说，随你，让我随便脑补你那么多年前也去找了克林特（顺便，他比我小了六岁，你是不是还专门围观了他出生？！），然后告诉他自己是他未来的爱人，他这辈子只能爱上一个人，所以克林特才会对我这么好？并不是因为我，而是因为……你？！

你用一句话毁掉了我快一年的感情以及我对未来快四十年的期待，真是谢谢你啊。

**2014-04-18** **下午** **5:11**

我没法解释太多，托尼，对不起。但求你再听我最后一次，跟着克林特，别自己逞能。

祝你好运。

**2014** **年** **4** **月** **23** **日**

上次用这个日记本已经是二十三年之前的事了，然而我今天专门从书柜的最里面把它找了出来，不为别的，只因为一切开始于这个日记本，也应该结束于这里。

我还是从头开始吧。

四天前，在队长和其他几名复仇者回到大厦之后，我和布鲁斯向他们阐述了这台时间仪器的危险性。队长立刻认为复仇者该着手处理这件事，虽然罗曼诺夫提议我们该先和神盾联系，讨论是否需要神盾的介入以及疏散仓库周围的群众，而索尔完全支持我和布鲁斯的决定。在整个作战会议中我一直在观察克林特，但他却一言未发。我想冲他大吼，质问他是不是一直在和未来的我联手骗我，但我不想搞砸所有人的情绪，更不想让他们知道未来的我的存在。

在那之后弗瑞的通讯很快被接了过来，连带一整个天空航母上专家的分析，虽然他们最后得出的结论和我们的没什么两样：复仇者出动，砸烂那个仓库，收缴时间仪器，逮捕疯狂科学家。

接下来的时间我们所有人都在做战前准备，而在此期间明尼苏达又触发了三次超光速粒子警报，时间异常现象影响的范围和时间正在不断扩大。本来的战略计划是要我与索尔先行赶往，以防仪器再次造成大规模时间异常现象，然而克林特在最后一秒拽住了我，将我拖向房间的一角。

“别逞能，托尼。”他竟然用了和未来的我一模一样的话，“向队长建议复仇者全员一起行动，不要单独前往，跟着我。”

我沮丧得差点没将这几天一直盘旋在我心里的质疑脱口而出，然后径直飞出大厦，但我在最后一秒忍住了。这是我欠那个人的，他在这四十年里为我付出了太多，无论他是怎样一个混蛋。所以我点点头，并没和克林特说什么，然后转向队长：

“我觉得我们还是应该一起行动。我们对这台所谓的时间仪器仍然不甚了解，单独行动风险太大。”

队长最终同意了，于是我们一行六人在三分钟后乘上昆式战机，在夜色的掩护下飞向明尼苏达。这次的作战形式是尽可能突袭，减少对仪器以及周围居民区的破坏，更考虑到这台仪器的特殊性，布鲁斯准备用原始形态进入仓库——也就是说，布鲁斯保持人形，其余人在队长的带领下率先冲入控制那个科学家。

昆式战机很快将我们带入明尼苏达州的边界，而之前超光速粒子警报中粒子浓度的中心正是在苏必利尔湖畔的一个小镇上。克林特将战机悄无声息停在距离小镇一公里左右的湖畔，而JARVIS通过耳机向所有人引导仓库的具体位置。

“神盾突击小队也已经就位，”耳机里传来弗瑞的声音，“不过还是你们先上吧。”

我们在夜色里悄无声息地行进着，其他几名复仇者有意无意将布鲁斯护在中间。我虽然在他们的头顶缓慢飞行，却能感受到克林特在黑暗中依然锐利的目光从下方一直钉在我的身上。除了路边昏暗的灯光，整个小镇感觉不到一丝活人的气息，尽管我早就知道这是因为神盾已经将这个小镇上绝大部分居民撤离，我仍然感到一阵从脊椎穿上来的寒意。

几秒钟后，我切身体会到在这种时候开《星球大战》的玩笑实在太过了，因为所有人都抬起头向我投来了两枚白眼。

但我的确对这次的任务有种不祥的预感。

仓库大门紧锁，外面已经有一队神盾的突击队员准备就位，为首的一个将一台红外线热感探测仪交给队长，而盔甲的热感面板上面也显示出仓库里的人像只有一个，但是——

但是有种我从没见过的仪器像条盘踞深海的巨型触手章鱼一样占据了整间仓库，而这仅仅是热感能探测到的部分。我和队长担忧地对视了一眼，身穿美国国旗色紧身衣的身影倒退了几步，在加速跑时先飞出手臂上的盾牌砸断了挂在大门上的锁，紧接着飞起一脚踹开仓库大门，第一个冲了进去。

然后他红白蓝相间的身影在片刻后直飞了出来，正好撞在我的盔甲上，作用力让我在空中后退了足足五米，立刻反手发射推动器才勉强停了下来。

“Sir，”在我把队长扔在地上的同时JARVIS开口了，“我探测到仓库内部有能量罩包围着时间仪器。”

“是啊，队长肯定也知道了。”我低头看了一眼仍然单膝跪在地上的史蒂夫，“有办法关掉能量罩吗？能用激光聚集击碎吗？”

“可以，但预计要消耗盔甲百分十六十五以上的能源，并且有损害内部仪器的可能性。”

“我来这里是来阻止一个疯子消灭全人类的，又不是来替弗瑞来抢劫的。”我将通讯频道切换至全体复仇者。“嘿，听着，我有办法打破这个能量罩，但我需要一定时间，而且我不能保证仪器能够完好无损。”

“稍等，钢铁侠。”队长从地上站起身，朝我伸出一只手，“我们应该先和神盾那边说一声。”

“没时间了——”

“Sir，”JARVIS突然打断了我，“我探测到超光速粒子大规模涌出——”

这声提醒是说给所有通讯频道的人听的，但并不是每个人都能像我一样拥有快速反应的盔甲。JARVIS带着盔甲向后猛冲躲过突然从仓库大门中射出的一波光束，能量光束擦过我，直接撞向身后来不及躲闪的索尔和他身旁一位神盾突击小队队员。我本来正全神贯注扫描光束能量，突然听到身旁一声惊呼，回过头时看到被光束撞倒在地的那个突击小队队员正在地上痛苦地翻滚，几秒钟后就惨叫着停止了动作，而从他护目镜下露出的些许皮肤来看，他已经提前加速走完了自己的人生。

“刚才这是怎么回事？”索尔从地上爬起来，痛心地望向躺在他身旁的尸体，“我也被光束击中了，为何我毫发无损？”

“也许因为你不是人类，索尔，加速衰老的人类基因在你身上没用；或者起了作用，但多出一百年的寿命在你身上看不出任何变化。”躲在一旁的布鲁斯分析道。

“同志们，现在说这些一点用都没有。”一直沉默不语的克林特终于发言了，“我们难道不该尽快关掉这个该死的机器吗？别管神盾了，我们现在来不及等弗瑞的指挥！”

“同意。”史蒂夫点点头转向我，“托尼，你刚才说你可以打破这个能量罩？”

“我可以试试。”我这样回答，但心里知道我肯定能打破，不然怎么会有后面那一堆事发生。“同时我的盔甲也可以暂时屏蔽超光速粒子的作用。”

“很好。”队长下了命令，“你和索尔负责打破能量罩，其余人暂且后退。托尼，交给你了。”

“没问题，”我升到空中正对仓库大门，“索尔，你先请。”

在雷神之锤召唤闪电击中能量罩之后，我胸口的光束炮立刻自动对准索尔的雷击点发射。盔甲能量消耗的速度快得吓人，好在从数据面板上我看到能量罩也在逐渐削弱。就在能耗上升到接近百分之八十的时候，能量罩突然像被磕碎的鸡蛋壳一样从那一点上迸出裂纹，半秒后笼罩着整个仓库的能量罩彻底消失了。

“超光速粒子的浓度没有提升，可以进入。”没等队长下令，我已经头一个飞入仓库，直朝着热感面板上唯一的人体热源飞了过去，沉重地落在仓库尘土飞扬的地面上。眼前这个人正如很多年前那个人在邮件里描述过的一样，根本看不清脸，但遮在他头上的可不是什么低档的东西。JARVIS自动从头到脚扫描了对方一遍，报告我说这个人浑身上下都被某种类似全息投影的科技覆盖，得不到任何有用的信息。当这人开口时，他（她？）的声音也同样是一种经过处理的尖锐电子音。

“啊，托尼·斯塔克，欢迎大驾光临——哦，还有其他复仇者们，好极了。”他（暂且用这个性别吧）用一种无比嘲讽的口气对我说道。在这功夫其他复仇者全都冲了进来，包括布鲁斯，而我直到听到克林特如释重负的叹气时才想起那个人对我的嘱咐：跟着克林特，不要自己逞能。

队长的盾牌在他说完最后一个字的时候已经砸上了他的胸口，让他整个人飞出去撞向身后那台错综复杂的仪器。亲眼看到这台仪器比看到热感图像更让我震撼，我几乎没法用语言来描述这样一台由无比扭曲的电路以及错综复杂的部件组成的怪兽。这台仪器看起来真的丑的要死，很显然只是台雏形机，但想到刚才那个倒霉的突击队员，我举起掌心的脉冲炮对准躺在地上的这位疯狂发明家。

“关掉仪器，这是最后警告。”

“不然呢，斯塔克？”他竟然继续躺在那里嘲讽我，“你继续用你的野蛮盔甲摧毁这里的一切？”

“看在上帝的份上，有谁替我把这位先生请出去，我猜弗瑞肯定想和他好好谈谈。”所有人的武器都对准躺在地板上的这个人，罗曼诺夫一手举着她心爱的格洛克，另一只手将他从地上拽起来。让我感到惊奇的是，这个人竟然半点反抗的动作都没有。

“你究竟在打什么——”

“托尼，别和他废话。”克林特走上来，一只手毫不留情地扭住这人的手臂，眨眼间已经给他拷上了手铐，“赶紧带他出去。”

“哦，你觉得把我送的远远的是个好主意？”这个人又嘲讽地笑了起来，“没了我，你们怎样才能停止这台仪器运转呢？”

而随着他的这句话，整个仓库突然回荡起让我大呼不妙的警报声，同时JARVIS也突然警告我：

“Sir，超光速粒子再次溢出，规模比前几次都要大。”

“操——”

“索尔，带着娜特队长还有博士赶紧离开这里，”出乎所有人的意料，突然开始下命令的人竟然是克林特，“别管什么方式，离开越远越好。你们还有三分钟的逃脱时间！”

“这怎么回事——”

“别他妈废话了！”克林特吼了起来，而被铐住双手后就沉默下来的疯狂科学家突然朝克林特的方向冲了过去，差点把他撞倒在地。克林特满脸厌恶地后退了一步，手里的箭尖直指那人的额头，但对方只是用一种无比激动的语气喊道：“你知道接下来要发生是不是？你见识过这台机器的作用？！那说明我成功了，哈哈哈哈，我成功了！！！——”

他狂妄粗糙的笑声凝固在喉咙里，全息面罩下面额头的部分多了一枚箭羽，而克林特仍然保持着刚松手的动作，满脸凝重，好像自己全然听不到周围人的惊呼。在那个科学家的尸体垂落在地面的那一刻，他飞快地抬头看了我一眼，那种带着死一般沉寂的眼神让我心里突然一惊。眼前的克林特不知为何陌生得让我不敢认。

“巴顿，你为什么要杀他——”

“还有两分四十秒，队长。”克林特抬起头，面无表情，“如果你想活着听我的解释，我建议你们赶紧离开。”

“无论如何我也不会把你一个人留在这里。”史蒂夫肯定也皱起了眉头。

“我还有托尼帮我逃生，你不用担心。”克林特沉重地点点头，突然转向索尔。“拜托你了。”

“没问题。”阿斯加德的神也颔首致意，突然一把拽起布鲁斯，罗曼诺夫也会意地一只手揽住队长，另一只抓住索尔的肩膀。片刻后他们已经从仓库的门口消失，整个仓库里只剩下我和克林特。

“我想让你解释这究竟是怎么回事，但看样子，你时间不够了。”我朝克林特的方向转过身，弹开面罩。我不知道自己的表情是怎么样，但克林特的脸上短暂地划过一抹痛苦，不过他很快镇定下来，指向一大团电线纠结在一起，看起来像是中心的地方。

“看到那里了吗，那是整个仪器的超光速粒子核心，只要摧毁了那里就能摧毁整个仪器。”

“你又是怎么知道的——好吧，换个问题，我们要怎么摧毁那里？”

“包裹在核心外面还有一层能量罩，而这层能量罩无论如何都无法用外力打破，因为它是由超光速粒子组成的，每微秒变换一次密度。不过它也有一个弱点，那就是粒子密度的变换规律是不断循环的，所以每两分钟会出现一次能量罩的空窗期。只要在那个时候摧毁核心就可以了。”

克林特一边讲述我一边让JARVIS进行扫描，结果果然正如他所说。下一次空窗期就在不到两分钟之后。

“我还是不明白，为什么你会知道这些——除非那个来自未来的我真的……真的计划好了这一切。”

克林特没有立刻回答，而是反手从背后抽出一支箭——一支我从没见过，样子非常特别的箭——张弓搭箭瞄准核心之后才缓缓转过头来看向我。

“托尼，从来都没有什么来自未来的你。”他突然朝我微笑起来，笑容无比如释重负，“那是我，那一直都是我。”

我没法相信自己的耳朵。

“你什么意思——”我的声音不受控制地颤抖起来，双眼紧盯着眼前这张熟悉的面容。这是克林特没错，我无论何时都能认出这个形状独特的鼻子，鼻梁旁边的小坑，比例均匀的耳朵还有紧紧抿在一起的嘴唇。或者……我真的一直都能认出来吗？

“很抱歉我骗了你，托尼，从你七岁那一年起就开始骗你，可是我没法在那个时候突然以自己本来的身份出现在你的面前，告诉你，我一定要救你的命是因为四十年后我们在一起了。我没法允许自己操控你的整个人生。所以我只能骗你。对不起。”

“你是说——你是说我七岁那年出现在生日派对上的人，这么多年来一直和我邮件联络的人……”

“是的，托尼。”克林特朝我微微一笑，“还有四十秒。我知道你有很多问题想问，我现在没法向你一一解释了。在我混进复仇者大厦之后，我把我留给你的信贴在了公共区的冰箱上。回去读一读吧，托尼，如果你愿意，可以和你的克林特一起，他现在正在西海岸追寻一个假线索，根本不知道这里发生了什么。”

“可是——”

“二十五秒。”他顿了顿，最后一次望向我，“和克林特一起享受你的未来吧，我相信你们一定会精彩绝伦。现在，最后听从我一次，离开这里！！！”

我走到他的面前，轻轻碰了碰这个克林特的嘴唇，感受它们在我的嘴唇之下轻微地颤抖。

三秒后我加速飞离这间仓库，不敢回头，直到十秒后JARVIS向我汇报，这间仓库在最后一次释放高浓度超光速粒子后已经因爆炸化为一片火海；

半个小时后，我在复仇者大厦公共区的冰箱门上找到了这封信，它被贴在一个钢铁侠头盔造型的冰箱贴下面，信封上只潦草地写着我的名字；

一个小时后，我在俄勒冈州一家小酒馆后面找到了完好无损而且无比困惑的克林特。我向他解释了这几天发生了什么，然后我们坐在酒馆旁边居民楼的顶楼上，面朝即将升起的朝阳一起读着另一个克林特留下的信。

而现在，我坐在大厦自己的卧室里，一边回顾另一个克林特曾经留给我的邮件，一边重读这封在这几天里不知被我读了多少遍的信，并且决定最后一次将这近四十年的结尾记录下来。写到这里，我突然间意识到了一点：

那个克林特这么多年一直用来和我联系的邮箱地址，cfuufsdmfodivq@???，我一直以为前面的那一串是他随手打的乱码，但如果按照凯撒密码的解密原理，将每个字母按照字母表上的顺序向前替换一位，这串乱码就变成了——betterclenchup。

那是我对克林特说的第一句话。

他在二十三年前就把真相告诉我了，然而我却从来没发现。

为了让以后无论哪个读到这本日记的人了解整件事情的真相，我把克林特的信附在下面。

然后，我该去顶楼和我的克林特汇合，一起向一位陪我们将近四十年的老朋友说再见。

**亲爱的托尼：**

很抱歉我又花了这么久才和你联系，但是，一如既往，我又被各种各样的事情耽搁了。我希望这封信最后能安全地落到你的手里，而你读完它之后能理解我为什么要这么做。抱歉这些年以来我一直都在骗你，希望你能像往常那样，最后一次原谅我。

这四十年对我们来说都十分艰难痛苦，但我最后终于救了你。这是我唯一的目的。这么多苦难，折磨，还有几十年的孤独，我只为了一个目的，我只为了一个人。那就是你，托尼。

还是让我从头说起吧。一切开始于三十七年前那次任务，但对你来说，这次任务肯定只是不久以前，甚至几个小时以前。当时我的复仇者接到警报，明尼苏达地区突然出现大规模异常现象，很多当地居民消失不见或者身体出现异常。当复仇者赶到的时候情况已经变得难以控制了，我们必须在第一时间关掉那台时间仪器，不然整个美国，乃至整个世界都会被吞噬。

那是一场无比艰难的战斗，因为我们的敌人是时间。首先中招的复仇者是布鲁斯，他被光束击中后从浩克形态直接褪回人形，我不知道他是否永久失去了体内的伽玛因子，但我也来不及验证了；娜特和队长的身体都出现了加速衰老的状态，好在他们两个都经历过血清强化，症状并不显著；我大概是所有复仇者中最幸运的一个，什么事都没发生，所以在索尔把其他人送至安全地方救治之后，我留下来帮你关闭那台该死的仪器。

关闭仪器的过程，如果我的计划没错，我肯定已经给你演示过一遍了，但这些理论和数据全都是当时的你推算出来的，也是你亲自动手毁掉了那个超光速粒子核。麻烦就出在这里：我们当时谁也没料到粒子核会在爆炸时产生最后一波超光速粒子，我和托尼都被击中了。我还好，因为站在旁边没有被正面击中，而托尼承受了粒子光束绝大部分的正面冲击，他整个人，连带盔甲，全都从我的面前消失了。我眼睁睁看着他在半秒钟内被光束击碎，消失在了空气里。

而我，我在下一秒也被冲击波击晕了，当我醒来的时候我发现自己竟然回到了七十年代的美国，但位置却一点都没变，仍然在那个当年还堆着各种货物的仓库里。我到了那个时候才明白，击中我们的是台时间仪器，如果我仅仅受到波及就被送回了过去，那托尼……托尼肯定已经消失在了时间里，用科幻小说电影里的专业术语，他被卡在了某种时间裂隙里，永远停留在那一刻。

所以我一定要救他，我不能让他保持那种状态直到……也许直到宇宙毁灭。现在我已经知道那台仪器的罩门在哪里了，我知道等到三十七年后，替他挡下冲击波就可以了。问题是，我能活到三十七年后吗？当时的我并不知道，所以我需要帮助。

而唯一能帮助我的，只有你，还有我自己。

当时是1977年的4月20日，你马上要过七岁生日，我才刚一岁多一点。指望当时的我是没什么用了，我还能等几年，但七岁的你已经是个天才了。所以我花了一个月的时间，先找到当时的霍华德·斯塔克的住处，然后蓄出了和你现在差不多的胡子，最后混进了你的生日派对，和你成功搭上了话。你不知道自己当时人小鬼大的样子有多可爱，我一直忍不住想摸摸你的头，可惜你连这点都不满足我。

接下来的故事你就很清楚了，但你肯定还要问我，为什么我要假借你的身份，而不是正大光明走过去自我介绍：嗨我叫克林特·巴顿，来自未来，是你未来的爱人，我穿越时间是为了救你？

因为我做不到，托尼。我们虽然相识时间不长，相处的时间更短，但我们之间的关系是我这辈子最正确，也最值得的关系。我从没说出口过，但是我爱你，托尼，我愿意为你付出一切。如果真按照我上面的描述进行，那么未来还有什么意思可言？你早早就知道我是谁，而按照我对你的了解，你说不定会无比抗拒和我在一起这种既定的未来，而我们会永远失去真心爱上对方的机会。所以我什么都不能说，但你肯定不会随便相信一个陌生人，最终，假冒你成了我最好的选择。你肯定不会完全相信我的话，但你又会对“穿越时间回到过去的自己”这种事感到好奇。事实证明我是对的。

接下来的十几年我没再打扰你，而是放任你的成长，在此期间我一直待在克林特的旁边（这么说还真是让我觉得怪怪的）。我又目睹了一次我爸妈出车祸，巴尼带着我逃出孤儿院，在马戏团谋生计……看着年幼的我再次经历这些事情让我很痛苦，因为我知道我很大一部分内心折磨和挣扎都来自这段时间，可是因为同样的原因，我从没插手干预过。我必须让克林特成长为鹰眼，和你相遇。

等到了你爸妈出车祸，我终于和你通过电子邮件联系的那段时间，克林特已经在马戏团稳定下来了，并且在和一个叫“捷射”的人学射箭。如果克林特也在和你一起看这封信，那么我必须告诉他，捷射就是我。现在你知道为什么我总不愿摘下那个傻不拉几的表演眼罩了吧？我得确定你的箭术一流，成为全世界最好的神射手，而除了我本人之外哪里还能找到这么好的老师？

顺便，这也是我那些年一直回信不及时的原因，托尼，因为我一直在跟着马戏团东奔西走，并不是随时都能找到电脑回你邮件。到了千禧年之前，我终于确保神盾成功招募了克林特，这样我对他的培训就告一段落，可以把全部时间和精力都放在你身上了。

而这个，我指的是十戒。

是的，我记得我在邮件里不回复的借口是我在一直找制造时间仪器的那个人，而事实上我同时也在搜寻十戒的信息，并试图打入内部。我记着我是从2002年开始就不再回你邮件了，那是因为我在那个时候已经打入了十戒，从最底层的打手做起，慢慢向上升级。我做这些是因为你从来没详细说过你在阿富汗究竟经历了什么，我得确保你能活着逃出来。你当时有没有疑惑过，为什么十戒这群人原本计划杀了你，最后却留了你一条命让你给他们造导弹？那是我的主意，托尼。你在阿富汗应该没见过我，但当时我已经是十戒那个分支数一数二的人物了。

但就像我没法救下你的爸妈，我也没法免去你胸口中弹的痛苦。也许是我太自私了，但我一直对自己说，你必须成为钢铁侠，不仅为了我，还为了在几年后齐塔瑞之战中差点被核弹轰平的曼哈顿，以及没有你就一定会被齐塔瑞奴役的全体人类。

这个世界可以没有我，但绝对不能没有你，托尼。

在你安全回到美国之后，我知道你的人生肯定会像之前那样前进，成为钢铁侠，而我在你这边的努力也就可以告一段落了。我决定不再回复你的邮件，并不是因为我生你的气（我怎么可能生你的气？！），而是因为距离你和我相遇的时间越来越近了，而我想让你搞清楚自己的那些事，像是你究竟要不要和佩珀在一起。我觉得自己不该再插手你的任何决定，就连暗示都不行。如果这个宇宙注定让我们在一起，那无论将这些岁月重复来过多少遍，我们肯定还能在一起。

事实再一次证明我没有错。

虽然我不再回复你的邮件，但我一直都关注着你，无论从新闻媒体上，还是从邮件里。你给我写的每一封邮件我都认真读过，不止一遍，尤其在夜深人静，我一个人因为漫长时间而等待得绝望的时候，我总在用你的邮件激励我继续坚持下去。我看着你和克林特的感情发展，就觉得自己好像不那么孤单，好像也回到了很多年前，又一次和你在一起。

而这些，又引到我想对你解释的另一个问题上。你现在肯定已经见过我了，不是你的克林特，而是我，而且你一定会发现我和你的克林特一模一样。是的，在刚穿越回1977年的时候我还在为能不能活到未来那个时候发愁，但过了几年我就发现自己的身体已经停止了衰老。我的理论是，那道光束的余波让我的身体停留在了受到冲击的那一刻，我和托尼一样，被遗弃在了时间的裂隙里，只不过我比他幸运太多。

唉，要是他能和我一个状态就好了，要是我们能像这样永远在一起，谁还在乎其他的。

咳，回到正题上。等到了2014年，按理说已经七十五岁的我还是那个样子，所以这又省了我另一个麻烦。我不用冒着揭露自己真实身份的风险指挥你的克林特怎样怎样做，我只需要把他引开，然后自己假扮克林特救下你就行了。所以在他和娜特出任务的途中我故意给他放出了假线索，根据我对自己的了解，他肯定会上钩。等他跑得远远的我就主动找到娜特和队长，他俩一点都没怀疑，直接认定我就是克林特，把我带回了大厦。在那之前我已经给你发好了短信，让你听我的指挥。你的回复又一次让我很受伤，但你有理由怀疑。为了这个，我再强调一次：

我从来没向克林特揭示过自己的身份。你永远都不必怀疑你们两个为什么会在一起。

接下来即将发生的事情，我不需要过多想象，但如果你在读这封信，说明我的计划一定很成功。现在，我应该已经被超光速粒子吞噬，永远停在了那一瞬。

但是你不必为我难过，托尼。就像我在这封信最开始说过的，拯救你是我这三十七年唯一的目的和信念。现在，我成功了，我拯救了你，而我也可以回到我的托尼的身边。我们将静止于时间的边缘，在你们之中最长寿的那位消逝之后仍然永存。

这样的结局简直有种极致的浪漫。我和托尼都没向对方承诺过任何事情，而现在，我们拥有了永恒。

所以我希望你们，你和克林特，能够用另一种方式永恒下去。我和托尼都不知道我们的未来在2014年4月20日之后是怎样的，我希望你们能一起面对这份未知的未来，替我们走下去。虽然我再也无从知晓，我相信你们的未来肯定会继续在糟糕透顶的同时精彩绝伦。

就写到这里吧。托尼，克林特，祝你们好运。

**克林特** **·** **巴顿**

 **2014** **年** **4** **月** **19** **日**


End file.
